


CHASING PAVEMENTS

by DeanLantern



Series: Saint & Sinner [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, magical beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLantern/pseuds/DeanLantern
Summary: Wally is finally fed up with the moping guardian angel on his couch and finds Hal to make things right again.





	CHASING PAVEMENTS

**Author's Note:**

> For Swifty. Once again. :)

It had been 5 weeks since “The Incident” between Barry and him and he hadn’t seen a single glimpse of the angel since then.

Hal was currently busy stocking the bar when Guy approached him. Guy was a Minotaur in his true form. Every magic being, if they weren’t already completely human-looking to begin with, had a human shape to use. It was one of the many reasons no mortal had seen one of them in so many hundred years. Well, except for tall tales and nightmares. While everyone was free to use their true form in the bar’s parameters, Guy was usually working the door and also preferred his human shape. Just like Hal did. Hal liked his brown-haired, good-looking human form much more than the demonic-looking winged creature he actually was. It made him look way more harmless than he was and drew more prey in to feed from. He only ever used his demon form when he was among his closest friends, namely Dinah and Oliver, and quite tired.

“Hey Jordan.” Guy roared when he couldn’t immediately see him.

Hal had been crouched behind the bar to refill some of their liquor that they stashed there.

“What do you want, Gardner?”

He may have been a bit grouchy lately and that showed in the way he currently treated his coworkers. In about 5 minutes he would feel bad about it and try to find a way to make it up to them without having to apologize. Hal just didn’t want to admit that he was in such a bad mood because he hadn’t seen Barry in several weeks.

“There’s a kid at the door.” Guy answered as if that would explain everything and maybe if Hal wasn’t currently so preoccupied in his mind, it would have.

“Then send him away. We don’t serve minors here.”

Guy had started drumming a beat on the bar as if he was happy about something Hal just didn’T know about yet.

“He’s asking specifically for _you_.”

Yeah, Guy really seemed to enjoy this. Now Hal could see that the other was even grinning when he popped up behind the bar counter.

“What?”

Hal blinked a few times. Why would a kid come asking for him? How did they know were he was? What kind of kid because he didn’t know any.

“Where’s Kyle?”

Kyle was their resident domestic Lar. He was a roman guardian spirit, even a small deity, that had served and protected Alan Scott’s family during the time of the Roman Empire. Than he had been imprisoned until Alan had set him free again a few years ago. Now Kyle was serving Alan’s family as an employee at The Afterlife and he seemed to like it a lot. They usually paid him in fruits and honey as had been custom.

Alan Scott who was a powerful enchanter, was the real owner of The Afterlife and had been for quite a while now. While he didn’t really seem to like Hal all that much, he had hired him when Hal had been desperately in need of a job to feed and cloth himself. He even helped him find an apartment that he liked. If Hal was honest with himself Alan wasn’t such a bad guy. He was just extremely uptight and constantly trying to teach Hal how to live his life which was going on his nerves. So they fought a lot. But Alan had still made Hal the face of The Afterlife while he himself kept in the shadows. That’s the way the Enchanter preferred it.

“Kyle is outside with the kid. What?” Guy asked. “Did you think I would just leave him outside unsupervised where he could easily just sneak inside?”

Hal grumbled. He didn’t know any kid so who the hell could it be? Was it a prank?

“So did your luck finally catch up with you and you spawned?”

Hal looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What? No! I can control if I _spawn_...Never mind. What does he want?”

The Minotaur shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

“Didn’t you ask them?”

“Not really. The kid just appeared out of nowhere and started asking for you. Saying he had to see you. That he was fed up with all the moodiness. That someone at least should behave like an adult.”

Now Hal was even more confused than before. Maybe he would have to see this boy for himself.

“Wait a second. I’m coming outside with you.”

Ha put the last liquor bottle away and came out from behind the bar.

Together they left the establishment and stepped outside where Hal saw Kyle talking to a kid with such bright red hair he would have made a Weasley jealous.

The red-haired kid turned around when the walked trough the door and fixed his green eyes on Hal.

“So I guess your Hal, then?”

“Depends on who’s asking.” He shot back. The kid was brave. He had to give him that.

“Wally West.”

The kid- _Wally_ held out a hand for Hal to shake which he took almost in reflex. Humans liked doing little useless things like that and who was he to deny them that?

“Look. Normally, I don’t do things like this but Barry is actually moping at my home. It’s ridiculous. Even for an adult.”

Wally...Barry? Was this Barry’s ward Wally? And was he here on Barry’s behalf? But why?

Before Hal could say something, Wally held up a hand for him to stay quiet.

“Sorry but Barry doesn’t know I’m here. He’s most likely still buried in his pile of blankets and feeling guilty. He told me what happened but I really don’t see that as a problem.”

“Really? Not being able to ever touch without me burning isn’t a problem?” Hal cut in.

Wally waved it away as if he had answered that question a lot lately.

“At least you love each other. The girl I like won’t even look at me.”

There Hal realized that Wally really was just a young kid. But he was right about a few things. Maybe.

Wally seemed to have been a bit off about his thoughts on Barry’s whereabouts because the angel came running up the street.

“Wally! Are you alright?” Barry asked in a very concerned voice that made Hal feel a bit prickly. Wally was here with them. Of course he was alright!

“I’m a wizard, Barry.” The kid calmly explained. “I’m fine.”

Wally being a wizard explained how he had been able to see the club in the first place since only magical creatures could do that. Alan had made sure of that when he had created a magical barrier around the place. Kyle had helped with that.

“Yeah, Barry. Don’t worry. The kid is fine.”

Now that the first shock of Wally suddenly being missing and found again had subsided, he turned around to the Incubus.

“Hal.”

Barry’s voice seemed breathless. He must have not expected him which was stupid since Hal was almost always at Afterlife. But Barry’s eyes seemed way too bright even for the middle of the day and Hal had to try his hardest not to get lost in them. He had always been a sucker for blond hair and pretty blue eyes and Barry was all that and more.

“You two!” Wally pointed at Hal and Barry with his index fingers. “Need to talk. Right now.”

Then he turned around to Kyle who happily continued their former conversation.

Hal put a hand through his hair in nervousness and looked at Barry who seemed just as uncomfortable. They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Wally turned around to them again.

“Oh come on! Don’t make me do everything!”

Barry looked really unimpressed right now and had Hal been Wally he most likely would have stopped then and there.

“You’re both sorry that you’re behaving like children-”

“Wally.”

“And Barry should really stop moping on my couch.”

“Wally. Enough!”

Barry had finally raised his voice and shut the red-haired boy up. Barry himself looked a bit red himself and Hal realized that he was ashamed.

“I just want to help you, Barry.” Wally mumbled. “You’re always helping me, too.”

Barry sighed and put a hand on Wally’s shoulder.

“I know, Wally. But that’s _my_ job. Not yours.”

Now, Wally seemed much smaller and more childlike than before and awkwardly kicked a little stone away while Barry looked disapprovingly at him.

“I’m sorry he caused you trouble, Hal. It really won’t happen again.”

“It’s okay, Barry.” Kyle said. “It was fun talking to him. Maybe you could bring him along again?”

Barry shook his head.

“I don’t think me coming back here is a good idea.”

Barry turned around as if to leave.

Hell no! Hal grabbed Barry’s sweater vest (and who was still wearing sweater vests in this day and age?) and pulled him back against his chest. Then Hal pressed his lips against Barry’s and once again for a moment everything seemed more than perfect. The pain started again but Hal was expecting it this time around and pressed only harder against Barry. He put his free hand on the angel’s back. Only when the pain got so agonizing that Hal thought he would have to faint, he let go. His lips were burned but he knew they would heal as if nothing had happened. He just felt really, really hungry.

“Hal!” Barry seemed to have snapped out of the kiss again as well. “What were you thinking?! You’re hurt!”

He tried to smile as good as he could.

“Pff. It was worth it. So _totally_ worth it.”

“You’re hurt.” Barry continued his argument.

“So what? I get hurt regularly by Guy and he’s still here.”

Hal looked down into Barry’s blue eyes.

“I really want to kiss you again but I guess I’ll have to wait a bit before I can do that again.”

Hal suddenly looked a bit self-conscious. A very rare look for him indeed.

“If you want to, that is.”

Hal wasn’t sure what to do with his hands now and slowly pulled them away from Barry’s body.

“Sorry.”

It wasn’t really like Hal to apologize but he knew that he had overstepped his boundaries in just kissing Barry without asking him.

“It’s okay.”

It really wasn’t but Barry was just like that. He easily forgave him almost everything.

“Hal.”

Barry grabbed his arm, always careful to not touch skin and pulled Hal a bit closer.

“It’s _okay_. I liked it.”

Hal smiled.

“You did, he?”

Barry nodded.

“Maybe we could meet up again? Talk a bit and firgure this out somehow?”

Barry smiled back.

“I’d like that.”

Wally whooped from behind them.

“No more moping guardian angel. I swear to god he was already molting.”

“Wally!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this entire chapter solely for the "I'm a wizard, Barry" joke? Yes, yes I did.


End file.
